Usuario discusión:Jaime*
¡Bienvenido! Hola Jaime*. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Phioneway Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa esta caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Phioneway Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wiki de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Los mejores deseos, Juan David Ruiz Hola Hola Jaime.Podría ayudarte con tu portada Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 18:59 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Comencemos Primero ponte un enlace que vaya a tu página de usuario; discusión y blog (si tienes). Hazme administrador Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 20:56 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Tío No hagas Usuarios tontos de todas las wikias. Te puede acarrear una sanción global Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 08:51 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Muchas cosas Usa la Plantilla:Administrador para informar de que eres administrador. He mejorado la página de Administradores. Por cierto. Si quieres pon esto de logo. No me dejan porque no tengo los poderes de burócrata Archivo:180px-EP582.png En cuanto a tu firma, copia y pega esto en "Su apodo para firmas" Clikando en el avatar. Do you love shinies?- [-Discusión:Pokemon shiny |-How are you?<-/span>] Your opinion is important Psss no me salió. Dale al botón fuente y copia y pega todo eso pero poniendo el nombre de tu usuario y viceversa Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 09:12 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Plagio de WikiDex Si te dedicas a copiar de WikiDex, asegúrate de que cumples con la licencia. Es decir, debes indicar en cada artículo CLARAMENTE que el contenido proviene de WikiDex (con un enlace a WikiDex) y que se encuentra bajo la misma licencia (CC-BY-SA). w:c:es.pokemon:WikiDex:Copyrights#Derechos_y_obligaciones_de_quienes_reutilicen_material_de_WikiDex. También va en contra de la política de creación de wikis el crear wikis espejo (copias de otros wikis), así que asegúrate de que haces cosas realmente diferentes aquí si no quieres que te cierren esto. --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 20:46 15 mar 2010 (UTC) no hagas eso Estas copiando de wikidex, la mejor wiki de pokémon, se original y trabaja en tu proyecto. Es increibe wikidex se enterara de esto, estas copiamdo nuestra wiki. Es totalmente igual, si creaste este sitio por no estar deacuerdo en algo con wikidex eres un cobarde por hacer un proyecto identico (pero con menos información) teniendo ya la posibilidad de contribuir en un proyecto ya encistia (muy similar) es increibe. Te lo doy por consego se original y no copies a nuestra wiki. Atentamente: Usuario no registrado (de wikidex)